1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to safety outdoor lighting especially, illuminated mail box posts and border lights for walkways, driveways, swimming pools and gates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different structures shown in the prior art that function to illuminate mail boxes, street addresses, driveways and other outdoor facilities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,131 to Goins teaches an internally lighted post with windows for illuminating a mail box and backlighting numbers on translucent panels.
Further, U.S. design patent, D442,323, by the present inventor shows a plastic slip fitter mounted between a post and a lantern.
Other pole or post mounted lighting fixtures are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,034 to Russo; U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,242 to Patry; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,891 to Quack. Each of these patents teaches a particular structural component that forms the connection between a support post and an electrical light fixture. All of these lighting fixtures are to be used outdoors, subject to weather and particularly water, but none of the patents mention or recognize the danger of electrical shock to people and animals through incidental contact with the devices.
What is needed in the art is an outdoor lighting assembly that is safe and isolates the electrical components from the surrounding supports and can be easily installed on existing supports.